Past door
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un évènement, une erreur; si le prince décide que ça n'est jamais arrivé, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et une mission très spéciale qui fait ressurgir chez Bel des souvenirs longuement enfouis. Fran y risque sa vie et son âme...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Past door  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : fic longue avec yaoi à la clef, sans doute du lime, et des meurtres, du sang, de la décomposition et autres trucs peu ragoûtants (un peu de cross-dressing aussi)**

**Pairing : BelFran (avec une once de XanSqualo)**

**Notes : Bonjour. Cette fanfiction narre un épisode du passé de Belphégor entièrement inventé. Les flash backs sont écrits en italique…cependant, il y a plusieurs flash backs : ceux se déroulant pendant l'enfance de Bel, et ceux se déroulant pendant la fête d'anniversaire de Xanxus.**

**Cette fic n'est pas encore terminée à l'heure où je publie ce premier chapitre, mais j'espère y arriver prochainement.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

_Des pas pressés résonnent dans un escalier de pierres. Puis une porte grince sur ses gonds. La lumière s'éteint quand le lourd panneau de bois se referme._

Belphégor se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement en position assise. Il était dans son lit. Le drap blanc lui arrivait à la taille, dissimulant sa nudité.

Machinalement, il s'essuya la nuque et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il essaya de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'il s'était couché, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenirs. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir bu. Beaucoup.

C'était l'anniversaire du boss. La Varia avait donc organisé une petite fête en son honneur - fête qu'il dédaigna, bien évidemment, en les traitant tous de déchets avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Ils avaient quand même mangé son gâteau - préparé avec soin par Lussuria - et avaient bu du champagne. Puis Levi avait proposé un concours de celui qui boirait le plus, pour mettre de l'ambiance, et en tant que numéro un, Bel se devait de ne pas perdre. Surtout devant son petit kôhaï, Fran.

Le petit nouveau les avait observé d'un air distrait, déjà à moitié abrutit par l'alcool et le bruit.

Ensuite...c'était le trou noir.

- Hmm...Bel-sempaï...

Le prince se tourna sur le côté. Fran était allongé - nu ! - et regardait le plafond.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Bel, comme hypnotisé, répéta, l'air presque convaincu :

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Fran cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment, du moins le crût-il, et se redressa. Il eut une grimace et roula sur le côté.

- Je peux dormir ici, sempaï ?

- Tu viens de te réveiller, constata Belphégor.

- Oui. Puis-je rester alors ?

Le blond fit une grimace.

- Si je répond non, tu vas t'en aller ?

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas. Le lanceur de couteaux soupira et quitta le lit.

- Très bien, tu peux rester. Mais je veux que tu ais dégagé avant la fin de la matinée.

Il enfila un peignoir en soie rouge qu'il noua serré autour de sa taille, et fila prendre sa douche.

Fran poussa un petit gémissement et se rendormit.

…

Squalo entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Il avait la gueule de bois et le bas du corps engourdit. Xanxus n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. C'était son anniversaire, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison…

Il était en train de chercher un de ces foutus cachets d'aspirine dans la pharmacie au dessus du lavabo quand le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" gronda Belphégor, ses cheveux humides et savonneux collés sur le crâne.

Le squale le foudroya du regard.

- VOI, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

En vérité, il avait été surpris. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le bruit du jet d'eau, ni le peignoir rouge sang posé sur la corbeille à linge sale avec la petite couronne du prince.

Bel fit la moue et referma le rideau, continuant son shampooinage. Il réfléchissait. Comme il essayait de chasser Fran de ses pensées, celles-ci étaient revenues sur le rêve qu'il avait fait. Les images lui revenaient de façon plus ou moins nette. Il avait une impression de déjà vu qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'étais pas un rêve agréable.

Il était en train de retirer la mousse quand un bras surgit dans la cabine pour prendre le savon.

- Squalooooooo, rugit Bel en sortant vivement de la douche pour attraper son bras.

L'épéiste fit la moue.

- VOI, habille toi un peu. T'es à poil...

- Évidemment, je ne prend pas mes douches habillé. Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ?

Superbi dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec.

- Y avait plus de savon et je voulais me laver les mains.

Le blond ricana.

- Ushishishi, plutôt curieux pour un manchot. T'as pas peur que ta prothèse se mette à rouiller ?

L'autre grimaça.

- Connard, tu sais très bien que je l'enlève dans ces cas-là...

Il lui montra son moignon. Puis il baissa les yeux de manière équivoque; une lueur rieuse s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

- Dis donc gamin...les princes sont plutôt bien montés, on dirait...

Avec un sifflement de colère, le jeune homme s'empara d'une serviette et se l'enroula autour de la taille.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur la question. En fait, je n'ai que faire de ton avis.

- Haha, c'était un compliment, s'amusa son aîné.

Il ouvrit l'eau froide, se savonna la main et se rinça. Puis il ferma le robinet.

- N'oublie pas d'éponger le sol. T'as foutu de la flotte partout, dit-il en avalant un cachet de paracétamol.

- Je suis pas la bonniche, rétorqua Bel. Demande à Lussuria de passer quand je serais parti.

Squalo haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il sortit, laissant le blondinet seul. Ce dernier se tourna vers le miroir.

Il sursauta violemment. Son reflet n'était pas le sien.

Un borborygme s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, entre horreur et joie délirante, dessinant une grimace ressemblant à un sourire de haine sur son visage. A moins que ce fût celui de l'Autre.

Il s'empara d'une chaise et fracassa la glace avec.

- Crève, crève, CREVE !

Il ne fût calmé qu'une fois l'armoire à médicaments complètement détruite, les morceaux et les boîtes gisant sur le carrelages comme les rescapés d'un naufrage.

Il tenta de reprendre un souffle normal, renfila lentement sa robe de chambre, et quitta la salle d'eau d'un pas traînant.

…

Pour le petit déjeuner, Lussuria avait préparé des pancakes. Levi se goinfrait, comme d'habitude. Xanxus lisait le journal, pendant que Squalo, assis à côté de lui, se beurrait un toast. Ces deux-là se faisaient du pied sous la table.

Bel porta sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres quand Lussuria revint de la cuisine, une spatule à la main.

- Mais où est passé Frannie, je ne l'ai pas encore vu...est-il encore au lit ?

Bel frissonna et reposa sa tasse. Squalo lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin.

- Il a beaucoup bu hier soir. Peut-être est-il en train de cuver ?, se moqua Levi-a-than en s'emparant du pichet de jus d'orange.

Le punk en tablier à fleurs se toucha la lèvre, pensif.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Il est jeune, il ne doit pas être habitué à faire la fête toute la nuit.

Le prince avala rapidement son Banania, se brûlant la langue au passage, et se leva. Il quitta précipitamment la tablée pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Fran était toujours dans son lit, tournant le dos à la porte.

Prince the ripper se dirigea vers les fenêtres et tira les rideaux.

- Debout Grenouille !

L'adolescent gémit sous l'apport de lumière brutal.

- Bel-sempaaaaï, laissez-moi dormiiiir ! Vous aviez promis !

Le prince s'approcha de lui et souffla à quelques centimètres de son visage, d'un air sadique.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ouvrit des yeux vifs et parfaitement éveillés. Il faisait semblant de dormir.

- Sempaï, c'est votre faute si je me sens mal...

- Pas du tout. C'est à cause de l'alcool que tu as ingurgité, déclara Belphégor en ouvrant sa penderie à la recherche de nouvelles fringues pour s'habiller.

- Je parlais de la douleur entre mes fesses, sempaï, dit platement Fran.

- Hmm hm, marmonna Prince the ripper en écartant les cintres dans un grincement.

- Qui est Siel ?, demanda alors le jeune remplaçant de Mammon.

Belphégor se retourna d'un bloc.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

Le petit apprenti se recroquevilla.

- Vous avez prononcé ce nom dans votre sommeil. Est-ce votre petite amie ?

Après quelques minutes de silence lourd comme du plomb, le blond se détourna et reparti à la chasse aux vêtements.

- J'ai touché juste ?

- Pas tes oignons, grommela le lanceur de couteaux en sortant un pull rouge à rayures et un pantalon ajusté.

- C'est une ex alors ? C'était un rêve érotique ? Vous gémissiez...

Il reçut les habits dans la figure. Fugacement, il perçut le parfum de leur propriétaire.

Ça sentait bon la cannelle et la lessive.

- T'as passé la nuit à m'observer ou quoi ? Dehors.

Fran tendit le bras vers la lampe de chevet et attrapa les loques en lambeaux qu'il portait encore hier soir.

- Je ne peux pas sortir avec ça. Autant sortir tout nu.

L'aîné poussa un grognement; l'illusionniste poursuivit :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que vous vous jetiez sur moi et que vous déchiriez mes habits ? Ce n'est pas sympa sempaï !

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait quoique ce soit. C'est sûrement toi qui les a déchiré en tombant, sale batracien, répliqua le prince avec un aplomb incroyable.

- Et le liquide gluant entre mes fesses, c'est du lait concentré peut-être ? fit le garçon sans rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, gronda Bel en haussant les épaules. Peut-être ?

Il récupéra son pull et l'enfila.

- Sempaaaaaaï, c'est très princier de ne pas assumer ses gestes. Si vous commencez à vous comporter comme ça, vous allez semer des bâtards partout...

Le blondinet boucla sa ceinture.

- Bon, je te suggère de disparaître avant que les autres ne te voient, sinon je vais devoir leurs trancher la gorge pour éviter les remarques désobligeantes.

Il garda le silence une seconde, songeur.

- Pour tes fringues, t'as qu'à mettre ça.

Il lui jeta un sweat-shirt deux fois trop grand à rayures vertes.

- Tu peux le garder, je ne le met plus.

Fran s'assît au bord du lit, dévoilant alors la totalité de sa nudité, et commença à passer le sweat.

La porte de la chambre claqua.

- Sempaï ?, lança Fran en redressant la tête.

Il était partit.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Il y a un personnage guest dans cette fanfic. Ce personnage vient d'un autre manga, mais il ne vit pas, dans ma fanfic, dans le même univers que dans son manga d'origine. Je veux dire, par exemple, il n'a pas la même famille. N'espérez pas voir d'autre personnages de ce manga. Ce guest n'est qu'un outil pour l'intrigue.**

**Ceux qui trouvent le manga dont est issu ce personnage pourront me donner une commission, s'ils le souhaitent : cela signifie me donner un thème et un ou des persos. Il s'agirait d'un OS. Si possible, sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**J'aime bien les commissions…**

…

_Il court. Ses pieds nus claquent sur la pierre. Les marches de l'escalier sont irrégulières; il trébuche. Ses petites mains meurtrières rencontrent l'arrête d'une marche et se coupent. Le sang chaud coule sur ses paumes glacées._

_- Attend-moi !, crie-t-il d'une voix aigu d'enfant._

_Il lève la tête. Il est presque arrivé. Il faut qu'il y arrive._

_En bas, des choses grouillent. Des choses mortes et pourries; l'odeur de leur décomposition lui sature les narines. Des choses qui patientent dans le silence de leur tombe, attendant qu'il dégringole dans les ténèbres. En leurs sein._

_Des choses qui bougent dans le noir en traînant._

_Il rampe vers le rectangle de lumière; il est si proche, encore un petit effort et il pourra sortir de cette cave aux relents révoltants et se terrer dans son lit jusqu'à ce que sa terreur ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_Soudain, une silhouette noire se détache au dessus de lui._

_Et sourit._

_- SIEL !, hurle l'enfant terrorisé, à plat ventre sur le sol, suppliant, le bras tendu._

_La silhouette émet un ricanement de pure haine, et recule. La porte grince._

_- NON !_

_La porte se referme. On entend le cliquetis du verrou que l'on tire._

_L'enfant voit ses forces lui revenir; il se rue sur la porte et la martèle au point d'avoir les mains en sang. Mais il n'en a cure._

_En bas…les choses commencent à monter._

_Vers lui._

…

- Hé ho, Bel-chan ? On est arrivé. Réveille-toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa violemment, fracassant le crâne de la personne penchée au dessus de lui avec inquiétude.

- Aïeuh !, gémit Lussuria en s'écartant vivement, se tenant le front.

Belphégor descendit de la limousine, soulevant précautionneusement les pans de sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

- VOI, saleté de talons hauts !

Pour la troisième fois, Squalo s'était étalé par terre; il portait une toge romaine argenté agrémentée de paillettes. Et visiblement, il avait du mal à supporter les sandales à talons aiguilles qu'il portait dessous.

- Allons, Squ-chan, ce n'est pas une manière de parler pour une senorina !, le gronda Lussuria en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je m'en fous !, répliqua le squale en s'époussetant les genoux. Vivement qu'on en finisse avec cette mission de merde !

- Commandant, ce que vous êtes bruyant, déclara Fran en vérifiant dans la vitre teintée de la voiture si la version miniature de son couvre-chef habituel était bien en place sur sa tête.

- Toi, ta gueule, morveux !, gronda Superbi, mécontent.

Bel émit un léger rire. Il était lui-même vêtu d'une ravissante robe en mousseline rose, qui formait un parfait duo avec celle de Fran, d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.

- Bon, il faut y aller, les enfants, s'exclama joyeusement Lussuria - il portait quant à lui une robe fourreau rouge, des bottines en cuir écarlates, et un boa de couleur cramoisie.

- Tu ressembles à un camion de pompier, bougonna Squalo en réajustant ses longs gants en soie blancs qui dissimulaient sa prothèse.

- En plus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on est obligé de se déguiser, dit Fran en jouant innocemment avec les extensions blondes de Belphégor qui formaient deux longues couettes ondulées sur les côtés de sa tête.

- Me touche pas, batracien.

- Techniquement, je ne vous touche pas. Ces cheveux ne sont pas à vous.

Lussuria s'éclaircit la gorge.

- La jeune femme que nous devons approcher, Akito Sôma, est une personne un peu particulière…elle vit recluse et n'a guère de contact avec l'extérieur. Cependant, elle est le boss d'une riche famille de la mafia japonaise, la famille Sôma. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, et toutes les jeunes filles aisées du pays ont été invitées afin de faire la connaissance de mademoiselle Sôma. Apparemment, sa famille désirerait qu'elle entretienne plus de relation avec l'extérieur, d'où le pourquoi de cette fête. Et puis…

Le punk binoclard vérifia qu'il avait toute l'attention des autres membres de la varia présents.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de vous habiller avec de mignonnes petites robes !, s'exclama-t-il en se pâmant de plaisir.

- VOIIIIIIIII !

…

Dans la camionnette de surveillance, Levi retira vivement ses écouteurs.

- Ce crétin de Squalo ne pourrait pas baisser le volume ! Merde !

Dans la camionnette, il y avait trois autres membres de l'équipe de Levi-a-than. Ils s'activaient tous sur le réglages des ondes des micro posés sur les quatre Varia en mission, ainsi que des mini-caméras intégrées.

- Évitez de vous faire remarquer. Le but n'est pas d'assassiner, mais d'espionner - pour l'instant. On veut savoir combien elle a de gardes du corps, comment sont agencés les lieux…ce genre de choses, déclara Levi dans un micro.

- Bien compris, répondit Lussuria. Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas voulu porter de robe.

- Ushishishi, encore heureux.

- Je suis d'accord avec sempaï. Mes yeux n'auraient pas supportés.

Levi rougit.

- Bon, vous allez arrêter de dire des conneries ! Au boulot !

- Houuu, Levi se fait méchant. J'adore les bad boys, Levi-chou !

Squalo finit par intervenir.

- Ça suffit. Maintenant on y va. Tiens nous en stand by, on entre par l'entrée principale.

Le gardien de la foudre marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible - comme « crétin…se prend pour le boss ».

Ses collègues se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient encore avoir le droit à la complainte « Pourquoi est-ce que le boss l'a choisi LUI et pas moi ? ».

…

Fran regardait la foule de demoiselles de bonnes famille avec une nonchalance feinte. En lui-même, il était presque paniqué. Toutes ces filles bavardes et froufroutantes lui donnaient le tournis. Il s'était réfugié près du buffet et tenait en main un verre en cristal rempli de punch. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de boire, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché.

De là où il était, il avait un aperçu de toute la salle. Il voyait Squalo et Lussuria tenir la discussion à un groupe - enfin, Lussuria s'occupait de la conversation et Squalo furetait discrètement.

Bel-sempai était particulièrement populaire. De nombreuses adolescentes s'étaient réunies autour de lui pour le complimenter, au sujet de sa robe.

Au début, Fran avait pouffé. Mais Belphégor avait répondu avec un naturel déconcertant aux minauderies des jeunes filles.

Fran était mal à l'aise avec les personnes du sexe féminin. Il n'avait fréquenté quasiment que des hommes depuis sa naissance - son maître était le genre d'homme à se servir des femmes pour ses plans. La Varia était essentiellement composée d'hommes - si on comptait Lussuria comme un homme à part entière. Ou même comme un être humain.

Bel semblait au contraire très à l'aise; il jouait la comédie à la perfection, son apprenti était bien forcé de le reconnaître. Il souriait, gloussait, rejetait ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement fluide et gracieux typiquement féminin.

Évidemment, ce sera quelque chose dont Fran pourra se moquer plus tard. Bien que ces temps-ci, il ne soit guère d'humeur narquoise. Sans être tout à fait distant, il semblait pourtant que Bel l'évitait depuis le matin où ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit.

Heureusement qu'il ignorait à quel point il avait été manipulé, cette nuit là.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un autre personnage, moins important, fait son apparition ici, et provient d'un autre fandom. D'ailleurs, la robe que porte Bel...c'est celle de Ciel dans Black Butler - Kuroshitsuji. Je vous invite à chercher une image, si vous ne connaissez pas.**

**Je suis irrégulière, quant à la publication des chapitres. Veuillez m'en excuser.  
**

_

* * *

-Levi-saaan, fit le garçon grenouille, une bouteille de champagne dans la main. Il paraît que vous, vous savez mettre de l__'__ambiance dans une fête._

_Levi se retourna, l'air - agréablement, ce qui est du genre extrêmement rare - surpris._

_- Eh bien…_

_- Montrez-moi ce qu'est un homme, un vrai, dit le gamin en lui tendant l'alcool - dont une caisse pleine trônait sous la table._

_Leviathan s'empara du bouchon avec ses dents et ouvrit la bouteille._

_- Celui qui boira le plus est le numéro un de la fête !, rugît-il avant que de la mousse ne lui jaillisse au visage._

_Belphégor releva la tête, intéressé._

…

Fran eût un sourire furtif en se souvenant de la soirée. Ça avait été épique. Levi avait vomi un peu partout, et il n'était pas le seul. Finalement, en fin de soirée, Xanxus avait fait une brève apparition, mais très remarquée : Il avait attrapé Squalo par la taille, l'avait mis sur son épaule, et ce malgré les gesticulations de l'épéiste qui n'en pouvait plus de rougir.

Le prince était complètement bourré; il zigzaguait entre les gens en lançant des couteaux n'importe comment, couteaux qui généralement n'atteignaient personne.

Fran l'avait reconduit à sa chambre. Et ça s'était produit.

Le jeune illusionniste secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se déconcentre, il était en mission.

Son regard retomba sur Bel, et il s'approcha pour capter la conversation, tendant l'oreille.

- Vous avez de si beaux cheveux, Bella, s'exclama une adolescente rousse aux joues rebondies.

- Bella, comme l'héroïne de Twiliiiiight, s'extasia une petite brune hystérique.

Des vigiles discrets l'attrapèrent, chacun tenant un bras, et la traînèrent dehors sans que personne n'y prête attention. En même temps, c'était une fan de Twilight.

- C'est de famille, répondit Belphégor en tournicotant une mèche de cheveux blonds sur son doigt. Mon frère avait exactement les mêmes…

- Vous avez un frère ?, gloussa une autre fille quelconque.

- Hm, oui, répondit Bel.

A quiconque ne le connaissant pas bien, il aurait semblé que la question l'ennuyait. Mais à Fran qui le pratiquait depuis plusieurs années en tête à tête pendant les missions, il paraissait gêné, voire embarrassé, et cela l'énervait, d'où son air renfrogné.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, le remplaçant de Mammon intervînt :

- Comment s'appelle votre frère, sempa….Bella-san ?

- Rasiel, répondit le prince d'un ton sec.

Il foudroya son partenaire des yeux - du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier devina, car ses yeux étaient toujours dissimulés sous sa frange blonde.

- Rasiel ? Est-ce que son surnom était Siel, par hasard ?, continua l'illusionniste.

Il repensait bien sûr au matin du lendemain de l'anniversaire de Xanxus, où il s'était réveillé aux côtés de son sempaï; il l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil le nom de Siel, et il s'était alors demandé s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne maîtresse. Mine de rien, la question l'avait tourmenté un certain temps, avant qu'il ne la balaye de son esprit - mais apparemment, elle occupait toujours un coin de sa tête.

Il remarqua que le visage de Belphégor se crispait imperceptiblement.

- Oui.

Fran comprit par cette réponse laconique qu'il avait franchi la ligne. Il chercha les mains de Bel; elles étaient planquées dans les replis de sa robe, là où il avait caché ses couteaux.

- Ah, heu…je vais vous laisser, balbutia le nouveau membre de la Varia en reculant.

- KYAAAA, votre robe est trop joliiiie !

Sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver, il reçu une jeune fille dans les bras. Son verre de punch s'écrasa par terre.

- Oh, je suis désolée !, s'excusa l'adolescente qui l'avait renversé.

Elle était blonde et bouclée, avec une robe rouge de type victorien.

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Mais tous le monde m'appelle Lizzie ! Enchantée !, fit-elle.

Fran baissa les yeux et regarda la serviteur qui nettoyait les restes de cristal par terre.

- Je….ss…je suis….je….

- Ushishishi, Frannie est timide !, s'exclama Bel en attrapant son kohaï par les épaules. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Excusez-nous.

Et il entraîna Fran aux toilettes. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un cabinet luxueux et d'envergure assez spacieuse, avec un lavabo en marbre blanc et un gigantesque trône muni d'un dévidoir à papier toilette en or.

Belphégor le lâcha et lui tourna le dos.

Bizarrement, cet endroit en particulier lui rappelait chez lui. Au château, ils avaient des WC exactement pareil. C'était un lieu extrêmement important et qui se devait d'être le plus confortable possible, car les deux princes y passaient beaucoup de temps.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. Mais c'était parce qu'ils empoisonnaient souvent la nourriture de l'autre. Alors on avait décidé de munir les cuisines de systèmes de sécurité renforcés pour empêcher l'intervention des jumeaux.

Rasiel avait trouvé comme solution de l'empoisonner par la force. Il le prenait pendant un moment de faiblesse - au saut du lit par exemple - pour lui faire avaler des trucs qui le rendrait malade.

Le dernier jour, Bel avait trouvé l'astuce : il avait piégé le serviteur qui amenait le chocolat chaud de son frère dans un couloir, et avait versé du laxatif pendant que le servant, qui ne se doutait pas du réel but du piège, tentait de se défaire du filet qui lui était tombé dessus.

Son frère en était mort. Bien fait pour lui.

- Bien fait pour lui, chuchota le prince blond d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Sempaï ?, murmura Fran, perplexe.

L'interpelé se retourna et grimaça.

- T'es vraiment un boulet, pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune fit la moue.

- Pas plus que vous, sempaï.

Belphégor le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. L'illusionniste geignit :

- Ouille ! Vous allez faire tomber mon chapeau !

L'une des bretelles de sa robe tomba de son épaule.

- Je n'aime pas faire équipe avec toi, déclara le blond tout de go.

- Moi non plus, répliqua vivement son vis-à-vis en le fixant dans les yeux - enfin, là où il pensait que se trouvaient ses yeux. Je déteste les gens comme vous.

Bel soupira.

- Alors arrête de me coller, tu veux ? Va jouer ailleurs…

Il se détourna.

- C'est parce que vous avez couché avec moi que vous êtes troublé par ma présence, sempaï ?, lança insolemment le remplaçant de Mammon en remettant correctement sa bretelle.

Il vit le prince se figer à sa réplique. Il ajouta :

- Peut-être que vous ne saviez pas que vous aimiez les garçons. Ça a dû être un choc pour vous, non ?

Il reçu trois couteaux dans le ventre.

- Aaaaah, sempaï…

Il vacilla.

- Je vais vous dénoncer…je vais en parler à notre stupide capitaine chevelu.

Il s'appuya au mur, légèrement haletant.

- Il me donnera l'autorisation de vous tuer.

Belphégor le regarda en croisant les bras.

- Tu es sensé te rouler par terre en perdant tout ton sang. Pourquoi tu ne saignes même pas ?

Il lui balança deux autres couteaux, pour être sûr.

- Maaaah, vous allez déchirer ma robe !, se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Il commença à retirer les lames et les jeta dans les toilettes.

- Hey, arrête ça !, gronda Bel en lui attrapant le poignet.

Fran releva la tête, le regard brillant.

- Ça y est, vous avez réalisé que vous ne pouviez pas vivre sans moi ? Vous allez me faire une déclaration d'amour éternel, sempaï ? C'est flippant.

Le blond le relâcha avec une mimique offensée.

- Cesse de te débarrasser de mes couteaux personnels !

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison, rétorqua l'adolescent rebelle en continuant son manège.

Quand il eut retiré tous les couteaux, il s'approcha de la chasse d'eau, quand il senti deux mains fermes l'obliger à tourner la tête, et les lèvres de Belphégor le clouer sur place, accaparant sa bouche.

…

_Arrivés dans sa chambre, Bel s'effondra sur son lit moelleux. Fran referma la porte derrière eux, et tira les rideaux._

_- Fraaaaaaan, gémit le prince ivre._

_La grenouille retira son chapeau et le posa doucement sur la couette. Le blond lui agrippa le poignet._

_- Je ne me sens pas bien, geignit-il._

_Sa paume était moite. L'illusionniste déglutit._

_- Je n'y peux rien. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas boire autant. Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté, au final, hormis la gueule de bois ? Vous êtes stupide, sempaï._

_Il se pencha et posa son front sur celui de Bel, écartant ses cheveux dorés. Il avait les yeux clos, ce qui contraria légèrement le nouveau venu dans la Varia. Il aurait bien aimé voir ce regard si particulier que Lussuria qualifiait d'à la fois cool et loyal. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?_

_- Hmmm, fit Belphégor en fronçant les sourcils._

_Fran se mordit l'intérieur de la joue; son souffle s'accéléra. Le visage apaisé de Bel lui semblait tout à coup juste ce qu'il fallait entre le mignon et l'accessible. Il était à portée de main, enfin._

_Il l'embrassa._

…

Le claquement d'une porte fit se retourner Squalo. Il vit Fran sortir des toilettes, les joues pivoine. Intrigué, il pénétra dans les WC.

- Bel ?, appela-t-il.

Le blond sortit d'un cabinet en donnant un coup de pied. Il avait une trace de gifle sur la figure et arborait une moue agacée.

L'épéiste ricana :

- Tu t'ais pris un vent ?

Le prince passa vivement à côté de lui sans lui adresser la parole, visiblement très vexé.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère lourde que les quatre membres de la Varia rentrèrent au bercail. Lussuria parvînt néanmoins à briser le silence glacial sur un ton très gai.

- J'ai vraiment adoré cette réception. Les petits fours étaient délicieux !

Squalo marmonna :

- Les lieux étaient bien gardés, même si les vigiles étaient discrets. Et je n'ai pas vu la cible. Apparemment, elle ne s'est pas montrée…

Le punk intervînt :

- Moi, je l'ai vu !

Il s'éventa de son éventail d'un air coquin.

- J'ai réussi à avoir un entretien avec elle, hu hu hu.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOI !, hurla le squale. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Tu l'as éliminé ?

Le gardien du soleil fit la moue.

- Bien sur que non. La fille était entouré de gardes du corps, et j'étais seul. Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle…

- Ah bon, laquelle ?, grommela l'épéiste d'un air sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon dans le cas où ce serait une blague.

- La princesse Soma a demandé en personne que Frannie l'accompagne lors de sa prochaine sortie !, pontifia Lussuria en gloussant.

L'illusionniste réagit à peine. Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva légèrement, en une expression de dégoût qu'il réprima bien vite; il n'aimait décidément pas les filles, elles étaient vraiment trop frivoles et superficielles.

- Pourquoi Fran ?, gronda Belphégor, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Lussuria en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a juste demandé de lui en parler…

Il donna un coup de coude à l'adolescent.

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Va falloir que tu restes au manoir pour potasser un peu ton rôle de jeune fille de bonne famille, hu hu hu.

Cette fois, le garçon aux cheveux verts tira franchement la gueule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne tiens pas mes délais. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas le temps.**

**Ce chapitre est donc court. Désolée pour ceux qui rêvent d'action, il y en a assez peu dans cette fic à la base. Le but est principalement de développer les personnages, en particulier le passé de Bel. Cette fanfiction est fondée dessus.**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas forcément répondu à tous le monde, mais je tiens à dire que ça me fait toujours très plaisir de partager cette fanfic, ces personnages, cet univers XD Vive Akira Amano, hein ?  
**

* * *

Le sol était humide; il avait plu.

- Mince, le prince a de la boue sur ses superbes bottes, s'exclama Belphégor en examinant sa semelle, retirant de la pointe de son couteaux l'herbe qui y était resté accrochée.

- C'est parce que tu ne fais pas attention où tu marches, lança Squalo d'un air férocement joyeux.

Il aimait la pluie. Il s'y sentant évidemment dans son élément. Elle lui donnait un panel d'attaques plus large.

- Cette mission est foireuse. Le prince est mouillé, il aimerait rentrer.

- Voi, arrête de geindre !, gronda l'épéiste. Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux le terrain. C'est ta ville natale après tout.

Bel frissonna, et sa bouche fit la grimace.

- Je déteste cet endroit. Il pue le cadavre faisandé.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, ricana le squale.

- Ne me confond pas avec Lussuria.

Ils se turent soudain. Dans la forêt, où il se trouvaient, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un bruissement de feuille, pas un chant d'oiseau. C'était décidément très louche.

- C'est louche, souffla Squalo. Il n'y a pas un bruit.

(je viens de le dire, abruti. Respecte un peu le narrateur)

Le blondinet ricana.

- C'est ici qu'il est enterré.

- Quoi ?, marmotta Squalo entre deux ordres aboyés dans son micro.

- C'est ici que mon…frère repose. Enfin, ushishishi, ses restes, gloussa le gardien de la tempête des Varia.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence, cette fois empreint d'une certaine gravité.

Squalo se retourna :

- Ici ?

Bel pointa un endroit où poussait une fougère.

- Là.

Superbi soupira et sortit deux pelles pliables de son paquetage; il en lança une au jeune prince.

- Alors aide-moi à creuser.

…

Fran s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était sensé prendre des cours de bonnes manières pour le jour J, auprès de Lussuria. Mais après deux heures à respirer coincé dans un corset, à marcher comme une dame - c'est-à-dire droit, avec des talons en plus -, à essayer de distinguer la fourchette à salade de la fourchette à viande, à entraîner sa voix à être plus aiguë, et à apprendre par cœur la généalogie de la noblesse du Japon et de l'Italie…il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il desserra l'engin de torture qui lui emprisonnait les côtes. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller. Bientôt, les montagnes de mousselines vertes qu'il était forcé de porter tombèrent sur le sol, et il se retrouva torse nu, avec une culotte bouffante dont les jambes étaient nouées aux genoux.

Il put ainsi s'écrouler sur son matelas.

Sa chambre, à l'inverse de celle de Belphégor, était très spartiate. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture toute simple, de couleur beige. La moquette était grise. Il y avait une penderie, une commode pour ses affaires, et son lit en bois une place. Pas de posters ou de décorations d'aucune sorte. Rien qu'une pièce vide. Le reflet d'une personne toujours sur le départ, qui ne prend pas le temps de s'approprier les lieux. Il est vrai que Fran, quand il n'était pas en mission avec la Varia, s'entraînait aux illusions, ou bien étudiait à la bibliothèque. En définitive, il passait toujours très peu de temps au manoir.

L'adolescent contempla le plafond d'un air neutre. Il portant encore quelques traces de ses ébats avec le prince : une morsure par-ci, un suçon par-là. Mais elles commençaient à s'estomper, à tel point que s'il avait voulu, il aurait presque pu l'effacer de sa mémoire. Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'était ce que Belphégor avait prétendu vouloir, au début.

Alors bien sûr, on pouvait se poser des questions sur les motifs de son attitude, lors du petit gala organisé en l'honneur d'Akito Sôma. Cette fois, Bel n'était pas saoul. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui faire ça ? Ou bien était-ce encore une de ses plaisanteries douteuses ? Il faut dire que le prince avait parfois un humour…particulier. Faire taire quelqu'un en l'embrassant était le genre de blague qu'il pourrait affectionner.

Bon, peut-être qu'il s'emballait un peu trop vite. Le baiser c'était fait sous l'impulsion du moment, sans doute le lanceur de couteaux n'avait-il aucune idée derrière la tête…

Le remplaçant de Mammon soupira à nouveau. Il retira son chapeau à tête de grenouille et le haussa devant ses yeux pour le regarder. C'était un machin plutôt mignon, qu'une fille aimerait sûrement porter. Mammon était peut-être le genre de fille à aimer ce type de fantaisie; Belphégor l'aimait-il ? Était-ce en partie la raison pour laquelle son arrivée lui avait autant déplu ?

Lorsque Fran était entré dans la Varia au poste d'illusionniste, le prince lui avait montré tout de suite une certaine hostilité teintée d'indifférence. Au moins, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Certes, il l'énervait toujours autant, mais au moins faisait-il attention à lui.

L'adolescent avait appris, au fil de ses conversations avec les autres membres de l'escouade, que Bel et Mammon avaient été très liés jusqu'à la disparition brutale de cette dernière. D'après les rumeurs, Belphégor avait toujours fait bonne figure, mais Lussuria - avec qui Fran avait pas mal discuté - soupçonnait en fait le blond d'en avoir été profondément choqué.

Évidemment, Fran n'en croyait pas un mot. A son avis, Bel était tellement insensible et autocentré que rien d'extérieur à sa petite personne ne pouvait lui faire de peine.

D'ailleurs, avait-il jamais ressenti du chagrin ? C'est ce que Fran aurait bien voulu savoir.

C'était troublant. Le jeune apprenti se rendait compte qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à ce qu'éprouvait son sempaï, d'une certaine façon, c'était important pour lui de savoir ce que celui-ci avait en tête.

A sa manière, Fran était un génie. Cette ressemblance avec Belphégor aurait dû les rapprocher. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé en arrivant, au lieu de quoi le prince ne lui avait témoigné que du dédain. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui pouvait rebuter l'illusionniste, bien au contraire; cela avait en quelque sorte titiller son intérêt; attisé par son esprit de contradiction, il s'était doucement rapproché de Belphégor, l'air de rien. Qui pourrait se douter que sous sa nonchalance se masquait un véritable désir pour lui. Désir d'apprendre, désir de savoir. Car Belphégor, sans représenter un mystère indéchiffrable, se révélait parfois d'une naïveté rafraîchissante. Il était puéril, vaniteux et sadique, des aspects de sa personnalité que Fran ne supportait pas. Cependant, il trouvait parfois de quoi l'impressionner; le petit magicien s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé tout étonné par les capacités de Bel. Intelligent, doué en tout, il avait un très fort esprit de compétition, et bien qu'il se croit à la base meilleur que les autres, il ne lésinait pourtant pas sur les efforts pour le rester. Même s'il se montrait capricieux, il pouvait aussi travailler d'arrache-pied sur un problème avec de la détermination, de l'engagement.

Il avait un humour bizarre, mais il arrivait aussi que cet humour fasse mouche, et Fran devait avouer qu'une fois sur trois, ses facéties le faisaient rire.

Belphégor était mignon. Il avait beau avoir vingt-six ans, il en paraissait dix de moins, et son esprit libre lui conférait une aura charismatique que le porteur de l'anneau 666 des enfers lui enviait un peu.

Il représentait une curiosité, une aventure, et Fran s'y était lancé sans réfléchir un soir où il se sentait encore seul parmi la foule. On fêtait l'anniversaire du boss…mais lui, on ne lui avait jamais fait de fête pour son anniversaire.

Il n'avait plus de famille.

Ses rêves, ses espoirs, tout se limitait à l'apprentissage des illusions. Il ne savait pas où il serait dans un an, ou même dans un mois. Tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain, le forçant encore à fuir. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'endroit sûr où il pourrait poser définitivement ses valises.

C'est vrai que c'était sa faute. Il avait essayé de soudoyer Belphégor, de le séduire d'une façon qui ne lui laisserait pas de traces…de traces émotionnelles.

L'histoire, c'était : nous avions bu, nous avons couché ensemble, c'était une erreur, nous ne recommencerons plus.

C'est ainsi que cela aurait dû s'imprimer dans sa tête. Pourtant un simple baiser le mettait en émoi. Il était en colère contre Bel pour avoir fait ça.

Pour avoir fait vaciller son fragile univers, fait d'observation distante et de curiosité polie.

- Fraaaaanniiiiie !, fit Lussuria en frappant vigoureusement à la porte. Il faut reprendre…

Fran parla d'une voix neutre, toujours allongé, le regard plongé dans le vague.

- J'arrive.

Il avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Un goût de sang qui n'était pas de bon présage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne année 2011 à tous.**

**Le premier flash back de ce chapitre se déroule APRES les autres flash backs. Je sais, ma construction est bizarre, mais il s'agit de montrer que les souvenirs de Bel se réunissent dans le désordre, comme un puzzle. On ne trouve pas forcément la bonne pièce, tout en sachant qu'elle se trouve à peu près à cet endroit.**

**Bref, j'ai tout de même essayé d'adopter une narration linéaire, donc cet élément est assez exceptionnel.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur cette expérience traumatisante qu'a subit Belphégor dans son enfance. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une grosse surprise (je n'ai guère l'art du suspense). J'espère néanmoins que le passage sera un petit peu angoissant...  
**

* * *

_La victoire avait été facile. Il était à califourchon sur le corps de son frère jumeau et le lardait de coups de couteaux. Rasiel se débattait de plus en plus faiblement. Il avait perdu l'usage de ses doigts en essayant de se protéger de ses bras._  
_- Beeeeel, gémit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe, le visage recouvert d'éclaboussures sanglantes._  
_Belphégor lui sourit, lui aussi couvert de sang._  
_- Bonne nuit doux prince._  
_Il lui trancha la gorge._

Prince the ripper se réveilla. Il s'était endormi dans le salon, dans le canapé. Le verre de lait qu'il sirotait avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte s'était renversé sur le tapis persan.  
Silencieux, il alla chercher une éponge humide et tenta de nettoyer la tache. C'est donc à genoux, frottant vigoureusement une trace blanchâtre au pied du sofa, que Fran le trouva.  
- Alors sempaï, vous avez fini par vous reconvertir en femme de ménage ?  
Bel releva la tête et retroussa la lèvre supérieure pour siffler :  
- Viens m'aider. Si Xanxus voit ça, il va me pulvériser - enfin, essayer.  
Le jeune illusionniste haussa les épaules.  
- Si vous mourrez, je n'aurais plus à craindre d'être harcelé sexuellement durant nos missions.  
- Rien n'est moins sûr, si tu fais équipe avec Levi, susurra le blondinet.  
Le nouvel arrivant dans la Varia frissonna et s'agenouilla à côté de Belphégor.  
- Il faudrait du détachant. J'en ai vu quelque part à la cave, je crois. C'est…du lait ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris au lanceur de couteaux. Il avait en effet une petite moustache blanche au dessus de la lèvre, ce qui fit sourire le remplaçant de Mammon; il cacha son sourire derrière sa main.  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le chercher ?, grogna Bel.  
Fran se releva.  
- Allez-y vous-même.  
Il s'en alla.

_- La cérémonie aura lieu bientôt il paraît !_  
_- C'est tellement sinistre !_  
_- Je suis bien d'accord. Surtout qu'on n'a normalement pas le droit d'en parler…qu'est-ce qu'on risque, tu crois ?_  
_La servante qui parlait gloussa nerveusement. L'autre avait un air grave._  
_- En tout cas, ça me fait un peu peur. Vivement que ce soit fini._  
_- N'empêche que de devoir préparer les lieux, avec les autres servantes, pour le rituel, ça me fiche la chair de poule. Je crois que je déteste vraiment cette cave. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils me surveillent…_  
_- Pf, arrête ma fille. Ce ne sont que des statues…on appelle ça des gisants. Des sculptures que l'on met sur la tombe des défunts pour rappeler leur vie terrestre._  
_Belphégor et Rasiel avait cessé de se battre et écoutaient à la porte._  
_- De quoi parlent-elles, à ton avis ?, interrogea Bel._  
_Il était plus jeune d'à peine quelques secondes, et pourtant il considérait Siel comme son aîné. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, et était meilleur en tout, comme si le fait d'être l'aîné lui donnait le devoir d'être premier, devant son frère._  
_- J'en sais rien, admit Rasiel en grimaçant._  
_Il n'aimait pas avouer qu'il ne savait pas tout. Pourtant, ce mystérieux secret l'intéressait au plus au point. Il avait envie d'en connaître plus sur cet intriguant cérémonial dont causaient les deux domestiques._  
_- On a qu'à demander à Papa !_

La cave du manoir était nettement moins vaste que celle du château dans lequel il avait grandit. Néanmoins, l'écho de ses pas sur les marches en pierre, tandis qu'il descendait, fit tout de même frissonner Belphégor, qui se ressentait comme un effet de déjà vu.  
Armé de sa lampe torche, il chercha le bouton pour la lumière. Le trouvant, il pressa l'interrupteur, et une lumière pâlichonne jaillit du plafond.  
Il parcourut les étagères du regard, cherchant un spray qui ressemblerait à du détachant pour tapis.

_- Allez jouer ailleurs les enfants !_  
_- Mais Papa, on voudrait savoir c'est quoi le truc qui se passe à la cave Mardi prochain. Vous faites une fête, c'est ça ?_  
_Le roi, assis à son bureau sous une tonne de paperasse, se racla la gorge._  
_- Hm, non, pas tout à fait._  
_- Alors c'est quoi ?, insista Rasiel en tirant sur la manche de son père. Dis ?_  
_Belphégor était debout derrière lui, en retrait. Il contemplait le visage de son paternel. Cet homme falot avait le teint très pâle, un regard fuyant. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, ses mains s'agitaient sur les papiers sans saisir la moindre feuilles, comme si elles avaient simplement besoin de bouger. Il éprouva un certain mépris pour cet personne qui avait aidé à sa conception…personne qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas pu sauver leur mère. Elle était morte en couche, lui avait-on dit._  
_- Je suis désolé mon petit Siel, mais c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher. Il est tard. Tu as pensé à te brosser les dents ?, fit leur père pour essayer de détourner le sujet._  
_- Mais Papa, la cave…, essaya de reprendre Rasiel._  
_- Tu ne dois pas oublier de les brosser, dit le roi sur un ton ferme mais amical. Un futur roi se doit d'avoir un sourire impeccable, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_  
_Il ébouriffa les mèches blondes de son fils aîné en lui souriant._  
_La gouvernante entra dans le bureau._  
_- Vous m'avez fait appelé, votre majesté ?_  
_- C'est exact. Emmenez ces deux galopins au lit, voulez-vous ?_  
_Les jumeaux eurent beau protester en se débattant comme les diables qu'ils étaient, leur tutrice les fit sortir._  
_Avant que la porte ne se referme, Bel entraperçut son père, le roi, cesser de sourire brutalement, comme s'il s'y était forcé pour faire bonne figure et revenir à son travail._  
_Et Belphégor pensa « Sale hypocrite ! Tu seras le second que je tuerais. »_

Enfin, il trouva l'objet de ses convoitises. La bombe de détachant se trouvait sur le dernier étage d'une étagère, ainsi Bel dû grimper sur une caisse pour l'atteindre. Il l'effleura de ses doigts, tirant sa silhouette vers le haut pour essayer de l'attraper.  
La lumière clignota. Il tendit les doigts et finit par attraper le détachant.  
- Je l'ai !, s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.  
La lumière s'éteignit.

_Bel était couché dans son lit, mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qui allait se passer Mardi, et que tout le monde essayait de leurs cacher, à lui et à Siel. Ils avaient interrogé plusieurs domestiques, dont Orgelt, le majordome, mais personne n'avait souhaité leurs répondre._  
_C'était à la fois bizarre…et excitant._  
_Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche._  
_- On va à la cave, susurra Rasiel son oreille._  
_Belphégor se leva docilement. En temps normal, il se serait insurgé que Siel lui donne des ordres, mais ici l'expédition lui semblait amusante._  
_Il traversèrent le château en longeant les murs, jouant aux espions risquant leur vie pour découvrir le secret militaire d'une grande puissance - ils avaient vu une histoire comme ça à la télé durant leur heure hebdomadaire de Culture Populaire._  
_Les jumeaux étaient les héritiers du pays. Ils devaient être les meilleurs en tout, ainsi ils avaient une armada de précepteurs, d'entraîneurs, de coaches, bien que n'étant encore que des enfants. Mais des enfants royaux géniaux, fruits de plusieurs générations de consanguinité._  
_Le roi entretenait leur rivalité afin de déterminer qui était le plus fort; il fondait beaucoup d'espoir sur Rasiel, l'aîné, évidemment._  
_Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de jouer._  
_- C'est là !, s'exclama Belphégor en se précipitant sur la porte._  
_Il tourna vainement la poignée._  
_- C'est fermé, geint-il avec déception._  
_- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai apporté ceci, intervînt Siel en brandissant…un trousseau de clefs._  
_Ils se les disputèrent un moment, puis s'accordèrent à les essayer tour à tour. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit._  
_- Hourra !, s'écrièrent les deux gamins en se précipitant dans les ténèbres de la cave._  
_L'endroit possédait une atmosphère étrange; une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air glacial, dissimulant un parfum plus diffus, douceâtre._  
_Ils avaient beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Il commencèrent à descendre prudemment les marches en pierres, scrutant l'obscurité dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur._  
_- J'ai pris une lumière, ajouta Rasiel en sortant une toute petite lampe torche de sa poche._  
_Belphégor grimaça et tenta de la lui prendre._  
_Ils se chamaillèrent un moment lorsqu'un grondement retentit, en bas…_  
_Ils s'interrompirent et gardèrent un silence tendu._  
_- Qu'est-ce que c'était, à ton avis ?, interrogea Bel._  
_- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est encore d'aller voir, rétorqua son frère en avançant._  
_Il passa devant et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres profondes. Belphégor le suivit, n'ayant pas envie de passer pour un trouillard._  
_L'odeur de décomposition se fit plus forte quand ils eurent descendu l'escalier. Dans le noir, les jumeaux grimacèrent._  
_- Siel, si on s'en allait ? Ça pue ici !, grommela le plus jeune._  
_Rasiel ne répondit pas. Le rayon de sa lampe venait d'éclairer une sorte de tombeau. Il y avait une statue allongée dessus, semblant dormir._  
_- C'est ce qu'on appelle un gisant, déclara Rasiel sur un ton pédant qui altéra le tremblement de sa voix._  
_- Je le sais, siffla Bel entre ses dents, sans pour autant savoir ce dont il s'agissait._  
_Le rayon de lumière se déplaça, détaillant la tombe comme le regard caressant et curieux des enfants._  
_- Il y en a d'autres !, s'exclama l'aîné en approchant._  
_Et en effet, à la lueur de la lampe-torche, ils pouvaient voir les contours immobiles de plusieurs sépulcres._  
_Il y avait des inscriptions, grâce auxquelles les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils s'agissaient des tombeaux de leurs ancêtres._  
_- Quand tu seras mort, tu finiras ici, se moqua Rasiel en bousculant son frère._  
_Ce dernier allait répliquer lorsqu'un sifflement lui parvînt, dans l'obscurité._  
_Les deux gamins cessèrent tout bruit, mais le sifflement ne s'arrêta pas. Il augmenta, et ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose qui se traîne._  
_Une odeur très vive de pourriture vînt les frapper de plein fouet, leur donnant envie de vomir. Ils reculèrent vivement, et la lueur tremblotante de la lampe, ils purent distinguer, à la limite de l'éclairage, de vagues silhouettes bougeant dans les ténèbres._  
_Siel tourna les talons._  
_- Sieeeel !, hurla Bel, tout surpris, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite._

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Belphégor était parti à la cave. Fran décida d'aller voir. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne trouva pas l'interrupteur de la lumière.  
- Sempaï ?, appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
Il descendit prudemment une marche, puis deux.  
- Bel-sempaï ?  
Il entendit un chuchotis.  
« Ils étaient…tout pourris. Il y avait de la chair…de la chair qui tombait de leurs joues en décomposition. Ils puaient la mort. Il puaient…si fort. Dans le noir et…dans le noir…tout était sombre, et je ne voyais plus rien, juste leurs mains putréfiées sur moi et…et… »  
- Sempaï ?, interrogea à nouveau Fran.  
Il arriva en bas de l'escalier et vit une forme recroquevillée. Il fit apparaître une petite flamme de volonté bleu indigo sur son front pour éclairer un peu.  
Belphégor était accroupi sur le sol en terre battue; il se parlait à lui-même, les bras serrés autour de ses propres épaules.  
« Siel est parti. Il m'a enfermé dedans. Avec ces choses… »  
Fran s'agenouilla à côté de lui.  
- Sempaï…ton frère…il t'a vraiment traumatisé, hein ?  
Bel grimaça et sembla reprendre contenance. Il cacha ses yeux d'un mouvement de main rapide sur sa frange, qui s'était dérangée lorsqu'il avait chuté de sur la caisse - une caisse de champagne, souvenir de l'anniversaire de Xanxus.  
Il se releva et jeta au plus jeune une bombe.  
- Avec ça, tu pourras nettoyer le tapis.  
Il s'éclipsa avant que l'adolescent ait pu répliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit récapitulatif : La Varia a pour mission d'abattre Akito Sôma, la dirigeante d'une grande famille noble. Durant une petite fiesta organisée pour son anniversaire, et à laquelle plusieurs membres de la Varia assistaient, déguisés en jeunes filles de bonne famille, Akito a remarqué Fran et souhaite en faire son amie. Le jeune homme subit donc un entraînement rigoureux pour devenir une noble demoiselle...pour accomplir au mieux sa mission.**

**En parallèle de cela, Fran et Belphégor ayant couchés ensemble, cela provoque beaucoup de troubles émotionnels chez les deux garçons, et fait remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs. On apprend ainsi que la folie de Bel aurait peut-être en partie sa cause dans un évènement qui le traumatisa, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant : en effet, son frère jumeau et lui étaient partis explorer la cave de leur château, où devait bientôt se dérouler une étrange cérémonie, et avaient découverts des tombes. Tombes par ailleurs habitées par des créatures peu amicales, qui les attaquèrent. Rasiel réussit à s'enfuir...et enferma son frère dans la cave avec les monstres.**

**Tout cela a néanmoins un rapport avec la mission actuelle. C'est pourquoi, pendant que Fran se prépare, les autres sont retournés au pays de Bel pour déterrer le corps de son frère. Cela entraîna des découvertes...intéressantes...**

**EnJoY  
**

* * *

- C'est intéressant.  
Cette phrase, prononcée par une maîtresse d'école primaire lisant la rédaction d'un élève, peut être encourageante.  
Prononcée par un scientifique cruel penché sur un petit cadavre en putréfaction, elle peut avoir exactement l'effet inverse.  
Leviathan en frissonna.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?, osa-t-il demander pour se donner une contenance.  
Verde tourna vers lui un regard acéré, qui brillait derrière le verre translucide de ses petites lunettes rondes.  
- Même si je tentais de vous l'expliquer, vous ne comprendriez pas. Les grosses brutes dans votre genre ne sont pas faites pour poser des questions, alors taisez-vous.  
Levi rougit et serra les poings; il était visiblement en colère et tentait de se contenir. Cependant, le savant n'y prêta même pas attention et, brandissant un scalpel, s'efforça de disséquer la dépouille.  
Celle-ci avait beau être ancienne, elle était étonnamment bien conservée, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer l'intérêt de l'arcobaleno, qui avait ainsi accepté, à titre exceptionnel, de rendre service aux Vongola.  
Il traça, de sa lame, un Y sur le torse, qu'il ouvrit délicatement de ses doigts gantés.  
- Hmmm, marmonna Verde en plissant les yeux.  
Derrière lui, Levi se pencha aussi pour essayer d'en voir plus, poussé par une curiosité morbide. A ses yeux, le corps ne représentait que peu d'attrait. Il était méconnaissable; son faciès était entièrement rongé par les asticot, et ses cheveux avaient disparus depuis longtemps, ainsi que les yeux. Cependant, il savait qu'il s'agissait du frère de Belphégor, et que celui-ci était mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. On pouvait considérer cela comme un acte d'une barbarie implacable, mais Leviathan voyait plutôt cela comme une preuve que Prince the ripper méritait bien son nom.  
On voyait encore, à certains endroits, les blessures qui lui avaient été fatales. La plupart avaient néanmoins été recouvertes de terre, de sang, et de tant d'éléments dus à la décomposition des chairs, qu'on n'y voyait plus grand-chose.  
A l'intérieur de la carcasse, les os étaient d'un blanc ivoirin, et les organes tout desséchés. Cependant, ils étaient toujours là, ce qui dénotait d'une conservation étonnante.  
Du regard, Verde consulta les informations à propos du lieu où était enterré le corps, étalées sur des fiches plastifiées accrochées au mur. Rien qui ne permette de comprendre cette capacité à garder la cohésion des cellules aussi longtemps.  
Le scientifique s'empara d'une seringue, et puisa directement dans le cœur, le seul organe encore à peu près gonflé, un liquide sirupeux et noir qui devait autrefois être du sang. Il préleva également un échantillon solide, à la surface, qu'il enferma dans une boîte de Pétri.  
Puis, avec un léger sourire en coin, il se détourna, retira ses gants en latex, souillés de fluides, qu'il jeta nonchalamment dans une corbeille.  
- Je vais faire des analyses. Dites-le à Xanxus, et n'oubliez pas lui préciser que j'aurais les résultats d'ici un ou deux jours.  
En sortant, il essuya de la main la substance mentholée qu'il utilise lors des autopsie afin d'altérer l'odeur pestilentielle de la décomposition qui restait sous son nez. Sa main dissimula un sourire qui allait en s'élargissant.  
- Très intéressant…

- Très ennuyeux.  
Fran observait son environnement d'un air las. Il se trouvait dans le salon d'un luxueux manoir appartenant à la famille Sôma.  
Les domestiques étaient très serviables, mais il flottait ici une drôle d'atmosphère d'effervescence et de peur. L'illusionniste avait remarqué que le majordome n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Les soubrettes étaient visiblement nerveuses, leurs mains tremblaient quand elles lui avaient servi une tasse de thé et apporté des gâteaux.  
Il se demandait si c'était leur maîtresse qui les mettait dans cet état. On disait qu'Akito Sôma était une excentrique, au caractère changeant.  
L'adolescent ne savait quoi en penser. Il demeurait calme, comme à son habitude, mais sa curiosité était titillée; cependant, il appréhendait de se retrouver avec la jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas les filles.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il les détestait, seulement, elles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, il n'avait aucune envie de leurs adresser la parole. C'est tout.  
Et là, il était assis dans un fauteuil Louis XVI au accoudoirs en bois verni, une tasse en porcelaine de Sarreguemines dans la main, savourant un thé vert à la rose Darjeeling…vêtu d'une robe digne d'une sweet lolita.  
Grimaçant, il repoussa un ruban mauve qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il portait de nombreuses barrettes à rubans dans les cheveux; sa robe était également mauve, et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux dans des volants froufroutants. Un peu de dentelles blanches entouraient les manches bouffantes et courtes, exhibant ses bras fins et nus qu'il cachait sous un petit châle en soie fine; et un énorme nœud ornait sa poitrine, dissimulant aisément son manque flagrant de seins.  
Il finit sa tasse et poussa un soupire las. Il se sentait fatigué.  
Il est vrai que Lussuria l'a exténué avec ses leçons; il tenait vraiment à ce que tout soit parfait. Parfois, Fran se demandait si on n'essayait pas de le bizuter en lui jetant le gardien du soleil dans les pattes.  
Ou de le mettre en équipe avec Belphégor. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Bel ne l'accompagnait-il pas dans cette mission ? D'habitude, il effectuait tout en duo; pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se travestir et à passer des heures dans un corset trop serré à marcher avec un dictionnaire sur la tête ?  
En plus, le lanceur de couteaux était un prince. Il se serait senti comme un poisson dans l'eau, au milieu de cette vaste demeure au style baroque.  
Il aurait aimé que le blond soit avec lui. Surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis ce qui était arrivé dans la cave.  
Fran devinait confusément que Belphégor gardait des séquelles datant son enfance. Peut-être que c'était ce qui le rendait si…bizarre.  
Le jeune homme travesti sentit sa tête dodeliner et ses pensées devenir de plus en plus confuses. Ses paupières ne mirent à papillonner et une étrange fatigue commença à engourdir ses membres, emplissant son esprit d'une brume de sommeil.  
Son corps s'enfonça dans le siège, la nuque posée contre le dossier, et il s'endormit.  
Sa tasse de thé s'écrasa sur le tapis persan et éclata en petits morceaux qui parsemèrent le sol comme de minuscules flocons de neiges. Au fond de la tasse, il y avait les restes d'une substance blanche poudreuse mélangée au thé.  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer une silhouette vêtue d'un kimono d'un blanc pur.  
Elle souriait.

…  
- VOI, j'espère que tu ne nous as pas dérangé pour rien !, rugit Squalo en suivant Verde dans un couloir.  
Derrière eux, marchant à son rythme, il y avait un Xanxus très détendu, dont la veste flottait derrière lui comme une courte cape. Ses flingues ceignaient sa taille à sa ceinture, volumineux et menaçants.  
Levi se tenait tout près de son dos, ce qui l'agaçait un brin, et au bout de la file indienne, il y avait un Belphégor à la mine étonnamment sombre. Il avait pourtant insisté pour venir assister aux conclusions du scientifique à propos du cadavre défraîchi de son frère.  
Squalo pensa que ça ne devait pas être une remembrance agréable. En tout cas, pour lui. Mais qui pouvait deviner ce que Prince the ripper avait en tête. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un gosse, il avait trop souvent des réactions que l'épéiste ne comprenait pas. Après tout, plus c'était crade, plus Bel semblait aimer ça. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste jouer les voyeurs.  
Il frissonna et marmonna « sale freak ».  
Verde se retourna, plissant les yeux.  
- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?  
- VOI, arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée et montre-nous ce putain de macchabée ! Qu'on en finisse.  
L'arcobaleno esquissa un sourire mesquin.  
- Vous semblez nerveux. Vous avez peur qu'il se relève ? Ne vous inquiétez pas…  
Il ouvrit la porte, évitant un coup de poing de Squalo.  
- Il ne se relèvera pas si vous ne faites pas trop de bruit…  
Levi poussa un glapissement en voyant ce qui gisait dans le labo.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?, gronda le chef de la Varia en repoussant brutalement son lieutenant aux cheveux longs, qui alla se manger un mur.  
- VOI, enfoiré !, éructa ce dernier en passant sa main sur son visage meurtri.  
Xanxus se retourna vers lui, l'éclat de ses yeux rubis contenant à la fois de la colère…et une certaine cruauté amusée d'enfant pas sage.  
- Entrez, susurra Verde en s'écartant, les invitant dans son antre.  
Les assassins pénètrent un par un dans la pièce. Au milieu trônait une table verticale, à laquelle était attachée par des lanières de cuir une silhouette gigotant et pourrissante.  
Soudain Bel avança. Il s'approcha si près que son nez pouvait presque toucher celui de la créature.  
Elle était de petite taille. Sa peau pendait en lambeaux putréfiés sur ses os ivoirins recouverts de substances nauséabondes et bouseuses qui avaient dû être ses organes. Son crâne était entièrement chauve, mais il y demeurait néanmoins assez de peau pour former un semblant de visage parcheminé, d'une couleur de terre, aux orbites vides et sombres comme l'enfer.  
Bel sourit.  
- I…Il est vivant ?, s'écria Leviathan, le teint blême, essayant de contenir son horreur, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.  
- Pas vraiment. En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'une réanimation, à proprement parler.  
Le scientifique pris un ton docte; il a rarement l'occasion de faire un compte rendu de ses expérience étant donné que la plupart de ses recherches sont top secrètes.  
- J'ai constaté, qu'à première vue, le cadavre datait d'à peine quelques mois; pourtant, le rapport de mission indiquait que le corps était sensé reposer en terre depuis son décès, il y a une dizaine d'années. Bien entendu, je me suis posé des question sur la véracité de cette assertion. Peut-être que son assassin a menti, ou alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraisemblable que le corps date de dix ans. Je me suis donc prêté à quelques analyses, et j'ai alors découverts des éléments excessivement intéressants…cela se passe au niveau génétique. Sachant que vous n'avez reçu aucune formation scientifique, je me permet de vous faire un court préambule : chaque être humain est composé de cellules, ces cellules étant comme…hmm, les briques d'une maison, vous voyez ? Et dans chaque cellule, il y a de l'ADN. L'ADN, autrement dit Acide Désoxyribo-Nucléique, mais je doute que vous connaissiez ce terme, est une sorte de code qui détermine l'unicité d'un être vivant. Ce code est comme le plan de l'architecte pour les ouvriers. Il dit de quelle couleur sont les yeux, les cheveux, ou encore où doit se situer le cœur, ou bien à quel âge doivent apparaître les signes de la puberté. Et justement, à propos de la puberté, il y a quelque chose que je dois signaler…  
Il soupira. Son exposé était assez fastidieux pour lui, car il s'agissait de choses basiques, mais dans son esprit, il devait s'adapter à son auditoire qui n'était composé, à son avis, que d'abrutis.  
- Le mort n'était âgé que de 8 ans lors de son décès. Au vu de ses similarités génétiques - en tant que jumeau - avec l'un de vos membres, on peut facilement en conclure que sa croissance fût bel et bien stoppée par sa mort, ce que confirment également les analyses. C'est en faisant ces analyses que j'ai constaté la présence d'un élément - une hormone - inconnue…  
Pendant que le scientifique déblatérait, Belphégor restait pétrifié face au cadavre méconnaissable de son frère jumeau, fasciné. C'est donc à cela qu'il aurait ressemblé si Rasiel avait réussi à le tuer.  
Soudain, la créature poussa un râle, et le gardien de la tempête recula précipitamment les mains sur les tempes. La nausée le submergea.  
Il sentait des mains poisseuses s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Une odeur entêtante et répugnante lui envahit les narines.  
Il se souvenait.

_On l'avait retrouvé au petit matin, le corps couverts d'écorchures et de traces de morsures, tout sale et échevelé, les vêtements déchirés._  
_Cramponné à la poignée de la porte qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir, toute la nuit durant._  
_Il était resté une semaine alité._  
_Son frère était venu le septième jour de sa convalescence, tout sourire._  
_- C'était comment ?, avait-il demandé, avide._  
_Bel n'avait pas su comment lui répondre._  
_Il était resté au lit quasiment tout le temps, et il entendait les femmes de chambres derrière sa porte qui essayaient de chuchoter._  
_- Le jeune maître a bien failli en mourir. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il reste traumatisé à vie._  
_- Ce sera dont Rasiel-sama l'héritier du trône ?_  
_- Je plains le jeune maître. Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ?_  
_- La cérémonie est pour bientôt. Heureusement qu'il a survécu…sinon, il n'y aurait eu personne pour « les » nourrir…_  
_- Mon dieu, quelle horreur !_  
_Belphégor s'était endormi en ruminant ce sombre présage._  
_Il avait été réveillé par les mains de son jumeau qui l'avaient agrippé fermement et l'avaient forcé à avaler une boule de vers de terre gigotant._  
_- Un avant goût de la tombe, petit frère !, s'était écrié celui-ci en riant._  
_C'était à cet instant qu'il avait compris que quelque soit le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu dans la cave…il allait bientôt le revivre, et à la puissance cent._  
_Le lendemain, il avait empoisonné Siel et l'avait lardé de coups de couteaux jusqu'à ce que son autre lui-même ne bouge plus. Si quelqu'un devait survivre, ce serait lui._  
_Et puisque personne n'était d'accord avec cette hypothèse…il avait tué tout le monde._


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai un peu de mal avec les introspections de Fran. J'aimerais qu'il soit moins niais. J'ai fait mon possible, mais en même temps il faut qu'il paraisse sensible et attachant; c'est un petit peu un tsundere : il est froid et sarcastique avec Belphégor, mais ce qu'il ressent est aux antipodes de ses réactions. Je pense qu'il est surtout curieux, et que de cette curiosité est né un sentiment plus profond...**

**Dans ce chapitre, un flash back un petit peu chaud (ça va attirer les lectrices) et la Varia va (enfin) entrer en action.  
**

* * *

Quand Fran se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une petite pièce sombre et humide; un cachot, en somme.  
Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les pans de sa robe et il s'effondra lourdement sur la pierre froide. Il se recroquevilla, serrant ses genoux qui avaient émis un craquement dérangeant lors de la chute. Il avait des nausées, et visiblement il n'avait plus aucun équilibre. On l'avait vraisemblablement drogué, mais dans quel but.  
Il tapota son écouteur intra auriculaire, afin de contacter Lussuria, qui surveillait le manoir depuis l'extérieur, dans une camionnette banalisée. Hélas, les murs trop épais de sa cellule ne laissait pas passer les ondes.  
Un peu de sueur coula sur son front. Il l'essuya d'un geste vif du bras, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par une réaction aussi stupide que la panique. Son maître aurait honte de lui.  
Il grimaça à cette pensée. Son calme lui revînt, et il rampa, ignorant ses rotules palpitantes, pour aller examiner la porte. Elle était en bois solide, bardée de métal, et verrouillée depuis l'extérieur.  
- Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?, appela-t-il à tout hasard.  
S'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, il pourrait éventuellement jouer d'illusion pour le tromper et le faire ouvrir la porte.  
Mais il n'y avait aucun garde.  
Il glissa assis, adossé contre le bois, sa tête frôlant la poignée inutile. Il respira profondément. Cela ne servait à rien de s'affoler. On viendrait bien le chercher à un moment ou à un autre. Mais quelles étaient les raisons de son emprisonnement ? Avait-on percé sa couverture ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué directement ? Qu'attendait-on de lui ?  
Évidemment, il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions en restant seul ici, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, sinon s'interroger et flipper. Essayant d'éviter d'avoir peur, l'adolescent tenta de penser à des choses plus réjouissantes, et ce fût Belphégor qui lui revînt en mémoire. Il aurait bien aimé le voir avant de partir en mission, pourtant il devinait que celui-ci n'avait guère envie. Peut-être avait-il un peu honte de ce qui s'était passé dans la cave. Si c'était le cas, ç'aurait été d'autant plus amusant de le voir pour le titiller.  
Et même remettre sur le tapis certaines choses en suspens. Le petit nouveau de la Varia était sans doute très jeune, et entretenait encore un peu de naïveté, mais il espérait néanmoins que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours : Bel avait un comportement bizarre depuis l'anniversaire de Xanxus, il était donc en droit de se demander si le prince n'aurait pas été un peu plus affecté qu'il n'y paraissait par leur étreinte.  
Ce n'était pas si vain d'essayer de capter son attention. Il avait fini par l'avoir, cependant il lui fallait maintenant la garder. C'est ce dont il avait envie. Être le centre d'attention de son sempaï. Mais d'une certaine façon, il reconnaissait aussi que c'était illogique, car Belphégor n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement bienveillant. Qu'est ce que ça ferait si celui-ci en venait à s'intéresser vraiment à lui ? Une personne aussi dérangée et sadique peut avoir des conceptions assez particulières de l'amour, non ?  
Pourtant, il avait su le faire…de la manière la plus voluptueuse qui soit.

...

_- Sempaï…_  
_-Chut…ne parle pas._  
_Les doigts de Belphégor se faufilèrent sous l'uniforme de la nouvelle recrue, retroussant son haut dans un froissement. Fran se cambra, les joues rouges._  
_Penché sur son torse, Bel saisit entre ses lèvres un bouton rose, provoquant un long frisson chez l'adolescent, qui laissa échapper un gémissement._  
_Encouragé, le prince glissa la main sur le ventre, puis sous la ceinture, s'emparant de l'entrejambe légèrement tendu de son camarade. Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux verts dans l'obscurité et s'agita avec gêne._  
_Le blond remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus brusquement; sa langue vînt rapidement caresser celle de l'illusionniste, et celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière, frémissant. Belphégor lui grimpa dessus. Les mains du plus jeune défirent fébrilement la ceinture de son vis-à-vis, l'excitant par ses gestes empressés._  
_- Hnnn, j'aime ça, chuchota le lanceur de couteaux dans son cou en ondulant lentement._  
_Fran se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements pour enlacer les jambes du gardien de la tempête de la Varia. Il savoura le contact du cuir frais sur sa peau brûlante, mais ce fût de courte durée. Le prince ivre enleva également ses habits, se retrouvant rapidement nu. Il avait un couteau en main et esquissait un sourire qui pouvait annoncer plaisir et douleur réunis._  
_- Ne…bouge pas._  
_Il traça de savantes arabesques sur la veste du garçon, dernier rempart entre eux. La lame appuyait et déchirait à certains endroits; bientôt le vêtement fût en lambeau. N'y tenant plus, Bel l'ouvrit d'un geste brutal, la réduisant en charpies._  
_- Venez…sempaï, murmura Fran en l'enlaçant, les paupières closes._  
_Le prince ne se fit pas prier pour accepter l'invitation._

..._  
_

- Oï, Lussuria, on a du nouveau sur les Sôma…  
Le travesti essaya de répondre d'un ton calme. Après tout, mieux valait ne pas signaler à Squalo qu'il avait perdu le contact avec Fran depuis plusieurs heures.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Squ-chan ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Dis-moi d'abord où en est la mission. Fran a-t-il réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur ?  
- On peut dire ça…  
- Comment ça « on peut » ? Il l'a fait, oui ou non ?  
Le punk se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, jetant un œil aux écrans de la camionnette, qui montraient les différents accès au manoir des Sôma.  
- Il est entré…  
- Bien, soupira le lieutenant de Xanxus. Il est avec Akito Sôma ?  
- Eh bien…en fait, ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que…le manoir a été construit sur les ruines d'un ancien château. Du coup, les ondes radio ne passent pas à travers les murs, qui sont trop épais. On entend que des grésillements…alors…je ne sais pas vraiment où est Frannie, à vrai dire…  
- QUOIIIIII ?  
Lussuria se crispa tout entier en réaction à l'incroyable rugissement qui résonna dans toute la camionnette.  
- Merde !, s'écria Superbi. La situation a dérapé. On arrive !  
Lussuria intervînt, interloqué.  
- Attend…on n'a perdu le contact, mais…Fran n'est pas complètement inoffensif. Il ne craint rien, la mission peut toujours réussir…alors pourquoi s'affoler ?  
- Abruti…C'ETAIT UN PIEGE ! Ils…  
Soudain, la camionnette se renversa sur le toit, interrompant la communication. Le binoclard poussa un cri aigu et parvînt à sortir en rampant.  
Dehors, de nombreuses silhouettes vêtues de noir, de forte carrure, l'attendaient de pied ferme.  
- Oh misère…

...

Les explications de Verde avaient fait leur chemin dans les têtes des différents membre de la Varia. Tous assis dans une luxueuse voiture, ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir Sôma.  
- Nous avons perdu le contact avec tous nos hommes sur place, déclara Squalo. J'ai envoyé une escouade en reconnaissance, mais au vue des révélations de l'autre savant fou, il est probable que la raison en soit la fameuse cérémonie. Bel ?  
Ce dernier se retourna.  
- Hm ?  
L'épéiste le regarda dans les yeux - ou du moins l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvaient ses yeux.  
- C'est toi qui en sait le plus à propos de ça,, alors parle.  
Le blondinet sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis décider que oui, il allait répondre. Il soupira, et livra enfin ses secrets.  
- Du fait de notre sang bleu, nous autres, princes et princesses, avons des prédispositions génétiques à la résurrection. Mais hélas, au fil des générations, ces caractéristiques se sont affaiblis, et le cerveau est irrémédiablement détruit par le manque d'oxygène, privant ainsi le mort-vivant de son esprit. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un zombie.  
Il esquissa un large sourire carnassier qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un film d'horreur.  
- Les zombies sont poussés par un seul instinct : celui de manger. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de nourriture pour survivre. C'est pourquoi, tous les 10 ans, pour honorer - et surtout pour alimenter - leurs ancêtres, les nobles familles royales, comme la mienne, organisent un rituel qui leur garantie la paix pendant encore une dizaine d'année. Les créatures ont faim de chair humaine…et apprécient particulièrement celle des enfants, ushishishishi !  
Le reste de l'équipe afficha différentes expressions - horreur pour Leviathan, dégoût chez Squalo, et totale indifférence pour Xanxus, qui bailla nonchalamment.  
- Il est donc possible qu'ils utilisent Fran pour leur cérémonie sacrificielle bidon, gronda Superbi .  
- En tout cas, il ne donneront pas Lussuria en pâture aux créatures, ça les rendrait malade, ushishishi !  
La voiture accéléra . On distinguait la silhouette du manoir à l'horizon, perçant la nuit comme une sorte de fantôme menaçant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Très longue pause pour cette fic. Récemment, j'ai reçu des reviews très enthousiastes, donc j'aimerais finir cette fiction, d'autant que je l'avais presque terminée, et elle me tenait particulièrement à coeur (les fics longues sont rares dans mon listing).**

**Bref, voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Excusez-moi pour cette attente interminable.**

* * *

La situation était merdique.

Lorsqu'on lui avait fait passer un quignon de pain et une cruche d'eau par un monte-charge, au plafond, Fran ne s'était pas méfié; il avait mangé et bu, sans soupçonner le moins du monde le piège. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette morne cellule avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées moroses. Il rêvait d'un peu d'action…

On devrait toujours faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite.

Encore une fois, il avait donc été drogué - ça ne devait pas être très bon pour son organisme, tout ça - et il s'était évanoui.

Droguer l'eau d'un prisonnier, il fallait quand même être sacrément vicieux…

Quand la nouvelle recrue de la Varia se réveilla, des liens entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles ensemble. Il était couché sur le dos, et on lui avait enlevé sa robe; il était nu, à l'exception notable de cette ridicule culotte bouffante que Lussuria l'avait obligé à porter, pour selon lui « apporter une touche de réalisme » à son déguisement - alors qu'il s'en serait fort bien passé.

Le jour où il saura enfin créer l'illusion de ses propres vêtements, il fera en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à porter de robe…

Son dos - douloureux, au passage, à cause des baleines du corset - était posé sur quelque chose de froid, et autour de lui, il y avait des choses humides et légères qui sentaient la verdure; il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était, car il était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Pourtant, il avait conscience d'être dans un espace étroit, qui l'étouffait un peu.

Comme un cercueil.

Fran frissonna; l'oxygène risquait de se faire de plus en plus rare s'il ne sortait pas d'ici rapidement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, hélas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il semblait entendre le battement de son cœur.

Malgré l'engourdissement qui rendait ses membres lourds comme du plomb, il tenta de bouger pour se détacher. Ses pieds et ses coudes cognèrent contre les parois en métal de sa prison. Il tenta alors de se redresser, mais sa tête heurta la chape qui le recouvrait. Il se rallongea, inquiet, la respiration haletante. Il testa la solidité des nœuds de ses liens en gémissant, les dents serrées. Il ne voulait pas finir ici, pas maintenant. Pas après avoir subi tant d'épreuves pour se hisser jusqu'à son poste dans la Varia, l'élite des assassins.

Son corps était recouvert d'une sueur malsaine, tandis que la peur emplissait sa bouche d'un goût amer; la chair de poule le secoua d'un frisson, et ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement lorsqu'on souleva la cloche en argent qui le recouvrait.

Il découvrit qu'il était allongé sur un plat, entouré de feuilles de salade décoratives. La pièce où il se trouvait était éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs. Des gens en toges rouges, ornées du blason de la famille Sôma représentant les 12 animaux du zodiaque chinois, l'entouraient et entonnaient en chœur un chant mystique.

D'autres bruits venaient d'en dessous. Il ne pouvait pas voir, mais un frisson de terreur parcourut son corps comme un courant d'air glacial.

Une voix claire et jeune s'éleva tout près.

- Et par cette offrande, nous vous implorons, chers ancêtres, de veiller à la prospérité de notre famille.

Fran tourna la tête et aperçut Akito Sôma, en toge blanche.

Elle tenait une dague aiguisée et s'approchait de lui.

En dessous, dans la fosse, une centaine de zombies tendaient les bras vers l'autel, d'avides gémissements s'échappant de leurs lèvres putréfiées aux dents pourries.

…

Bel courrait à perdre haleine. Il avait l'impression que son souffle lui-même était vicié, et une envie de vomir lui souleva le cœur. Il la réprima fermement en abattant deux hommes en costumes noirs sans s'arrêter. Squalo était à ses côtés en aboyait des ordres à Levi, qui était resté dehors. Il faisait le ménage parmi les hommes de la famille Sôma, tandis que le chevelu et le prince étaient partis à la recherche de Fran.

Bien qu'il s'en défendrait si on le lui demandait, Belphégor était un petit peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu inquiet. Si le gamin avait pu se faire capturer, il n'était certainement pas en état de se défendre.

- Imbécile, siffla le blond.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, déchet ?, gueula l'épéiste.

Pour toute réponse, le blondinet balança une volée de couteaux à la droite de son camarade. Un type en toge, caché dans une alcôve, tomba à terre, mortellement blessé, un poignard dans la main.

- Tu aurais pu le garder vivant, qu'on puisse l'interroger, marmonna Superbi en faisant la moue.

- On finira bien par trouver cette grenouille et ce travelo sans l'aide de ces inutiles, se défendit Bel.

- Ouais, mais si on les trouve une fois que Fran s'est fait bouffé par des nobles ressuscités, ça risque de faire des vagues.

- Et pourquoi ? Il n'est pas aussi bon illusionniste que Mammon, de toute façon…

Squalo jeta un coup d'œil acéré à son compagnon.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu es quand même venu pour le sauver. A moins que ce soit pour Lussuria ?

- Tche !, fit Prince the ripper, piégé par son propre orgueil.

Il détourna la tête, évitant de regarder le sourire de requin que lui adressa le bretteur.

- Bon, tu as dit que les zombies de ton château étaient au sous-sol, non ? Alors on doit chercher une cave, un escalier, quelque chose qui descend…

- Genre…cet ascenseur ?, demanda Bel en souriant à son tour, tendant le doigt dans le dos du lieutenant de la Varia.

Ce dernier se retourna.

-….ouais.

…

Fran faisait des prières à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, tandis que la cérémonie semblait arriver à son point culminant.

La prêtresse maléfique, alias Akito la cinglée, se pencha sur lui avec son couteau.

L'illusionniste se recroquevilla de terreur, mais on lui releva les bras au-dessus de la tête, et Akito lui fit une coupure à la joue.

« Ceci est le sang de l'agneau choisi pour apaiser votre faim et votre soif. »

Le plateau sur lequel gisait Fran commença à bouger de façon inquiétante. Le jeune homme tenta de hurler malgré son bâillon, alors que les gémissements rauques dans la fosse s'intensifiaient.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et une voix, reconnaissable entre mille, à la fois suave et menaçante, retentit :

- Cette grenouille est à moi !

Les encapuchonnés s'écartèrent, et Fran pu voir Belphégor lancer ses couteaux, plantant une dizaine de personnes au premier rang. Les autres, qui cherchaient à s'échapper s'emmêlaient dans les fils tranchants du prince et mourraient.

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible…hormis la fosse.

Quelqu'uns voulurent descendre, et ce faisant, ils firent basculer le plateau.

Fran dégringola, en même temps que les trois guignols en robe…et Akito Sôma, qui s'érafla la jambe durant sa chute.

En face d'eux, les créatures s'étaient figées, rivant toutes un même regard avide sur la plaie saignante de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière recula, terrorisée. Les morts avancèrent, traînant la patte pour certains dont l'état était particulièrement décomposé.

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, et deux des créatures s'effondrèrent, convulsant sur le sol en terre.

- Je vais vous faire regretter le jour de votre nai…renaissance !, s'écria Levi, la gueule sévèrement amochée.

Une main se referma sur le mollet d'Akito, alors que ses gardes essayaient désespérément à remonter. L'adolescente hurla et se débattit vigoureusement. Mais bien que l'aspect du zombie laisse à désirer, il paraissait mû par une force vitale dépassant tout entendement. Ses doigts osseux recouverts de chair pourrie serrait la cheville, et la tira vers lui.

La fille essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose et leva les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Fran qui la fixait froidement.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de son bâillon et lâcha :

- Bien fait.

Une autre main s'empara de la seconde cheville, et ils amenèrent la princesse à eux. Cette dernière chercha à se dégager en criant à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

L'illusionniste ferma les yeux. Il reçut une giclée de liquide chaud sur le visage, et les cris se muèrent en couinements, puis en borborygmes, avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Ils laissèrent place à des bruits de mastication.

Quelque chose de lourd atterrit brutalement à côté de l'adolescent, qui sursauta et se retourna.

- Le Prince est là pour sauver la petite grenouille apeurée, ushishishi, lança Belphégor.

Il se pencha et lécha doucement sa joue.

- Sempai, vous êtes effrayant, fit le garçon en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

- Merci du compliment, déclara le blond en ouvrant un éventail de couteaux affûtés devant son visage souriant.

Il souriait, car c'était la seule réaction qu'il avait apprise à donner face à la Mort. Presque une habitude. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus flippant.

- USHISHISHISHISHI !

...

Devant les grilles du manoir, Lussuria posait un pansement sur la joue de Levi, qui portait un sac de glaces à sa tempe.

- Aïe !, fit le métisse. Espèce de déchet homosexuel, ne me touche pas !

- C'est vexant !, fit semblant de s'offusquer le travesti.

Une explosion leurs fit lever les yeux. Le manoir était recouvert de flammes rouges qui le dévoraient peu à peu.

Et trois petites silhouettes venaient vers eux.

- La prochaine fois, VOUS vous chargerez du nettoyage !, grogna Squalo en les désignant avec son épée.

- Shishishi, moi je ne pouvais pas, je porte la grenouille. Elle était à bout de forces, dit Bel en montrant Fran sur son dos. Il s'est évanoui.

- Il ne t'avait jamais vu piquer ta crise, marmonna le commandant en grimaçant. C'était vraiment crade.

- Bah, soupira le prince. Laissons-le se reposer un peu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! Merci à tout le monde pour le soutien, pour pour les faves !**

* * *

La lumière le réveilla. Il avait un mal de crâne tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu de toute sa vie – certes très courte pour le moment. Sa cervelle essayait de se faire la malle sans passer par les orifices naturels de son corps et forçait sur son crâne.  
Un pied malvenu vînt lui masser la fesse gauche si fort qu'il bascula hors du lit.  
L'illusionniste se laissa tomber sur le tapis pelucheux, qu'il reconnut non pas à la texture, mais au motif rayé.  
- Tu es dans mon lit, sale petit batracien. Je te prie de croire que c'est un immense honneur que d'être serti de mes draps, alors…  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna Fran en levant une main nonchalante.  
Il se souleva sur ses bras, mais, constatant qu'il tremblait toujours, il se laissa retomber. Il plissa les yeux en savourant la caresse duveteuse du tapis.  
- Je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, marmonna-t-il.  
- De quoi ?, fit Bel en s'asseyant sur son matelas, posant ses pieds sur le dos de Fran.  
- Que vous veniez me chercher.  
- Pfff.  
Le blond s'accroupit près du garçon et lui pinça le nez. Ils se jaugèrent du regard une seconde.  
- Sempaï, vous êtes vraiment cinglé, déclara sobrement Fran, l'expression indéchiffrable.  
- Je suppose, répondit gravement Belphégor en se redressant.  
Il retourna s'affaler sur son lit et roula sur le ventre en tendant le bras pour atteindre un plateau de petit déjeuner, qu'il venait d'apporter. Il piocha un pancake qu'il tartina de confiture.  
Attiré par l'odeur, l'illusionniste trouva la force de ramper sur le lit.  
- Je peux en avoir ? Je suis alité.  
- Pas question, c'est mon repas !, s'exclama le lanceur de couteaux en buvant un verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait préparé, ainsi que tout le plateau, pour son petit kohaï mal en point.  
- Je ne vous laisserais pas tout manger, répliqua ce dernier en prenant la tasse de chocolat viennois.  
Il ne repoussa pas Bel lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tête, et pour une fois, s'abstînt de tout commentaire.  
- T'as intérêt à te remettre vite d'aplomb, le crapaud, susurra le prince. Je crois que Levi supporte mal qu'on fasse équipe. Il risque de se suicider, ushishishi…  
- Vraiment pas sympa, Sempaï, chuchota Fran avec un demi-sourire, en goûtant son chocolat chaud.  
C'était doux et réconfortant.

* * *

FIN


End file.
